Secret Admirer
by StarkBlack
Summary: KakashiIruka. Iruka is getting presents from a secret admirer, and Kakashi offers to help find out who it is. Warnings: Just boyxboy love.


This was a fic I did in about an hour for a birthday request. Enjoy! ;D

Secret Admirer

Umino Iruka sighed as he smoothed out yet another crumpled mission report. Was that soy sauce? On a mission report? When did they have time…? Never mind, he was too tired to think about it. He skimmed over the illegible writing and signed the necessary boxes before filing it away. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes willing the time to move faster. His shift was over in less than an hour, and he had a date with a bowl of ramen and movie.

"Iruka –sensei?"

Iruka looked up to see Kotetsu balancing a large stack of files. He gave the teacher a sympathetic look and set the stack on Iruka's desk.

"These are backlog and Izumo and I are stuck doing detail for Tsunade-sama."

Iruka stood and looked at Shikamaru sitting at the adjacent desk. The young chunin had his feet up and he was gazing out the window.

"Shikamaru-kun," Iruka said, "I'll be in the archives for about twenty minutes. You think you can handle things here without falling asleep?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru yawned and stretched, "maybe."

Iruka grabbed the files and hid a smirk as he made his way past a group of grumbling jonin filling out their reports. Even though Shikamaru was lazy, he did as he was told and could be counted on more often than most.

The files turned out to be medical release forms and didn't take long to catalogue them into their corresponding drawers. When he made his way back to the mission room, he glanced at the clock.

_Eleven forty…__Twenty more minutes..._

Shikamaru had indeed fallen asleep, but the jonin had completed their reports and it seemed the young chunin had filed them all away before nodding off. Iruka decided to let him be and returned to his seat to ride out the last of his shift.

But suddenly, a small box on the edge of his desk caught his eye. It was grey and wrapped in a blue silk ribbon. He sat up straight, and picked up the small package revealing a note underneath. Unfolding the paper he read:

_To Iruka, from your secret admirer. Happy birthday._

Iruka was stunned. No, more than stunned, he was shocked. Only a handful of people knew his birthday was tomorrow, and of those people he was sure none of them would get him a present. He stared at the box in his hands, dying to know what was inside, but also suspicious that he might open it to reveal an exploding tag.

"Yo," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Iruka startled, and snapped his head up to see Hatake Kakashi making his way towards his desk. Hair disheveled and sporting that awful Icha Icha book.

Iruka tried very hard to suppress a blush he knew was spreading over his cheeks. It always seemed to happen when the great Copy Nin was within shouting distance; he couldn't help it. The silver haired nin was insufferably sexy, and whenever Iruka was close to him, he felt his bones turn to water.

He opted for teasing because that always seemed a sufficient distraction. "Good evening Kakashi-san. Do you have your report that's now… three days late?"

"Now now sensei," Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he smiled beneath his mask. "Be nice. I've had quite a hectic few days saving kittens from trees, and old ladies in runaway carts."

Iruka heard Shikamaru snicker, and he smiled himself. "Well, at least you've brought it at all." He held out his hand to take the folded mission report from Kakashi.

As he skimmed over the paper, he heard Shikamaru sit up in his chair. "Iruka-sensei? What is that?"

Iruka looked where the boy was pointing and blushed as he realized his present was still sitting in plain view. He grabbed the box and placed it in his lap out of sight. "It's nothing."

Kakashi chuckled behind his book. "Nothing and yet he hides it."

Iruka made a face and tried to focus on the report in front of him. "It's just a present someone left while Shikamaru was sleeping." He emphasized his last words to try and sound threatening.

Shikamaru ignored it. "Well… who's it from?"

Iruka hunched over as his face turned eight shades of red.

Kakashi chuckled again, and closed his book. "My my Iruka, I've seen you get presents hundreds of times from your students. Whatever is so special about this one that it's making you blush so?"

Iruka was mortified, why did Kakashi have to be so cute all the time? He knew the jonin would tease him until Iruka broke so he saved himself the trouble. He slid the little note across the desk and whispered, "It's not just a present from one of my students."

Kakashi took the note, and his eye widened before handing it to Shikamaru. "I didn't know it was your birthday."

Iruka nodded, "Hardly anyone does… And it's actually tomorrow…"

Shikamaru snickered again. "'Secret admirer'? How troublesome."

Iruka looked up at Kakashi who was regarding him in the most peculiar way.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"Well," Kakashi's eye crinkled again, "are you going to open it?"

Iruka looked down at the box and sighed. "I was going to wait until I got home… but…"

"Oh please," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "just open it. You're killing me sensei."

"Yeah," Kakashi folded his arms, "open it."

Iruka gave in and slowly picked up the box. He untied the ribbon and set it carefully on the desk before pulling off the gray lid. He gasped when he saw what was inside.

"Come on sensei!" Shikamaru tapped his fingers on the back of his chair, the equivalent to jumping up and down for regular people.

Inside the box was a fountain pen made of black resin with silver plated trim. Engraved into the side, was a silver dolphin followed by his name in elegant font. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble, not to mention a lot of money for this gift. Definitely not one of his students.

Shikamaru's uncharacteristic curiosity got the better of him, and he got up from his chair to see what had rendered the teacher speechless. Leaning over Iruka's shoulder, he whistled his approval.

"Wow sensei, that's nice."

Iruka swallowed carefully. "Nice is really not the word I was thinking Shikamaru-kun."

"Oh?" Kakashi still stood with his arms crossed in front of the desk. "What word were you thinking?"

Iruka ran his hand over the pen and smiled.

"It's beautiful."

X x X x X x X

Kakashi had expected a lot of different reactions: surprise, curiosity, a cute blush or two… But he had never suspected his gift would elicit such child like glee from the hansom chunin. As the word 'beautiful' slipped from between Iruka's perfect lips, Kakashi was thankful he wore a mask to hide his ridiculous grin.

_I rule, _he thought to himself, _And__ just you wait Iruka, there's more to come…_

X x X x X x X

After a few minutes, the novelty of the gift wore off Shikamaru and he excused himself to put away the day's reports. Iruka sat in the chair turning the pen over and over between his fingers. He loved how perfectly weighted the piece was, and how the silver dolphin reflected different colors depending on how it was turned to the light.

"I guess they did alright then?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded, "Oh yes, more than alright."

"And you have no idea who this is from?"

Iruka looked up at the jonin. "Well, like I said: There's only a handful of nin in the village who know my birthday, and I'm pretty sure none of them would get me something this… awesome."

He thought he saw something flicker in Kakashi's eye then, but it was gone in an instant. The older man scratched the back of his neck.

"You wanna find out?" he asked.

Iruka frowned at Kakashi, but nodded. Where was he going with this?

Kakashi shrugged and folded his arms again. "I'll help you if you want. I have nothing to do, and it might be fun; think of it as a mission."

Iruka stared at the jonin stunned. Kakashi? Sharingan Hatake Kakashi was willing to help him find his secret admirer? There must be a catch.

"And," Kakashi snickered, "it'll be extra fun if it turns out to be someone like Anko or Genma because I'll never let them live it down."

Oh, that was it.

Iruka rolled the idea around in his head. If anyone could help him figure out who the mystery person was, it was Kakashi. This would also give Iruka some time alone with the sexy jonin, and that was too good to pass up.

"Okay," Iruka said, "I guess that would be fine."

"Good, I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow then? Benihana's? Say… twelve o'clock?"

Iruka startled, Benihana's? Iruka loved that restaurant, but it was so expensive he could only eat there around the holidays.

"Um… Kakashi-san…" Iruka looked at the floor, "I would like that very much, but I don't really-"

"I'll pay of course." Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "It _is_ your birthday after all."

Iruka stared at the jonin for a few seconds before he realized his jaw was hanging open. He quickly closed his mouth and shook his head as if to clear it. "Um… okay."

"Okay." Kakashi's eye crinkled and he turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Iruka watched the other man leave. Butterflies had started to violently make their way from his stomach up into his chest. He had just accepted a lunch invitation from Kakashi! Never in ten thousand years did he ever think that could possibly happen! And not only that, it was at his favorite restaurant and the jonin was paying!

Iruka sat for the next few minutes in silence until his relief came. If the other chunin thought anything of the slight blush and the stupid grin plastered to the young teacher's face, they said nothing.

X x X x X x X

The next day, as Iruka made his way down the street towards Benihana's, his mind kept wandering to a certain silver haired jonin. Why was he being so nice? Kakashi had never really shown any interest In Iruka when it didn't have something to do with Naruto.

He sighed as he let his mind wander to thoughts of Kakashi's hair. He wondered if it stood up like that because it was thick and coarse, or if he were to run his hands though it he would find it silky and soft. He thought absently how great it would be if Kakashi had gotten him that pen…

"Yo," a voice whispered in his ear.

Iruka almost squeaked. He turned to the offending jonin and almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous he probably looked.

"Kakashi-san! Good afternoon!" He could feel the inexorable blush spread across his cheeks.

Kakashi chuckled in that low sexy baritone. "You seemed so lost in thought I was worried you were going to walk right by the restaurant."

Iruka took a second to look and realized he had indeed almost walked right passed Benihana's.

"Oh," he breathed, "yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about… stuff." He cringed as he realized how redundant that statement sounded.

_Oh g__ood job Iruka! Let's see how much more of an idiot you can make of yourself!_

But Kakashi just smiled and ushered Iruka into the restaurant.

A woman with long brown hair scurried across the tan carpet towards them. Her dress matched the red and gold of the tapestries hanging on the wall.

"Irasshaimase," she said, and led them to a private booth in the back.

As they sat, Kakashi ordered Matcha Hikari tea and ohitashi for an appetizer. Iruka said he would have some of the same, and the woman scurried off. Kakashi pulled the privacy curtain, and leaned back against the cushioned booth.

Iruka's hands fidgeted under the table. "Thank you for lunch Kakashi-san, it's very nice of you."

"Kakashi." The jonin replied.

Iruka blinked. "Hm?"

"Just call me Kakashi today." The eye crinkled and Iruka felt his stomach turn to jelly.

The woman returned with their tea and the appetizer. Kakashi ordered Tempura Domburi, and after a long inner battle, Iruka settled on an inexpensive order of Tsukimi Soba.

"So um… Kakashi… What did you have in mind for-" Iruka stopped, as he suddenly forgot how to talk.

Kakashi had lowered his mask to take a sip of his tea. His pale skin was unblemished except for one small scar on the right side of his chin. His lips were pink and perfect and looked soft and utterly kissable. Iruka was sure he had never seen a more handsome face in his entire life.

"You okay Iruka?" Kakashi asked with mock innocence.

Iruka could only manage a nod. Kakashi smiled at his obvious shock, and Iruka almost died.

For a moment he wondered why there wasn't a law saying Kakashi couldn't cover his face. It should be illegal to hide something that attractive. But then he realized what a privilege it was to be gazing upon it now, and suddenly he felt a pang of possessiveness. Screw everyone else, he got to see it, and that's all that mattered.

"Why did you…" he started when he found his voice. "How come…"

"How come I took the mask off in front of you?" Kakashi finished for the sputtering chunin.

Iruka nodded.

Kakashi shrugged. "I feel I can relax and have lunch with you and not worry about you running off like a rabid fan girl to your friends."

Well crap, there went his plans of bragging to Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Do a lot of people try to get you to take it off, Kakashi-sa… Kakashi?" Iruka asked quietly.

Kakashi laughed it that. "You should have seen some of the stunts team seven pulled trying to catch a glimpse."

Iruka laughed as well. He had heard some of the stories from Naruto about feeding Kakashi ramen and following him all over town for days.

"Naruto thought you had buck teeth."

Kakashi snickered again and held his glass up to his face as a waiter pulled back the curtain and served their food. Everything was delicious, and the conversation flowed nicely. Iruka was pleased with how easy it was to talk to Kakashi. The man was laid back and surprisingly very funny. He listened when Iruka spoke and responded with enthusiasm. There was nothing forced about his demeanor and Iruka found himself fidgeting less and less, and relaxing more and more.

When the waiter brought the bill, Iruka realized they hadn't touched on the subject of Iruka's secret admirer at all.

"Well it never came up in the conversation." Kakashi said simply when Iruka voiced his thoughts. "We can talk about it on the road."

"Oh?" Iruka's eyebrows rose. "Where are we going?"

Kakashi shrugged and pulled his mask back up. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

Iruka's heart jumped into his throat. _Be careful Iruka… Don't sound __too__ eager._

"Would you like to come to my place? It's not the greatest, but it's comfortable."

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

X x X x X x X

"So who are these few people who know your birthday?" Kakashi asked when they made their way down the street.

Iruka returned a wave to a little girl and her mother as they passed. "Afternoon sensei," the child said shyly.

"Um," Iruka thought, "Tsunade-sama of course, and probably Shizune. Kotetsu and Izumo… Raido and Genma… Sakura and of course, Naruto."

Kakashi lifted his head to look at the sky. "Well, Naruto is easy. There's no way he'd be able to by that expensive of a gift. And the fact that he's away with Jiraiya… I would also count Tsunade out."

"We can rule out Kotetsu and Izumo also." Iruka added. "They've been together forever."

"Agreed. So okay… Raido and Genma…"

Iruka blushed a little. "I'm pretty sure it's not Raido…"

Kakashi lowered his head and leaned into Iruka. "Oh reeeaally? Why is that? Hmm?"

Iruka blushed harder and stared at the ground as he walked.

"Well, having been… on the receiving end of Raido's affections before…" Iruka cleared his throat. "Let's just say he's a little more up front about it."

Kakashi threw his head back and laughed. "Priceless! Oh, Iruka you will have to tell me that story sometime!"

Iruka groaned, "I'd rather not."

Kakashi kept giggling as they neared Iruka's apartment. "So that leaves Shizune, Genma… and Sakura maybe?"

Iruka shook his head. "She also wouldn't have the money to pay for something like that. And I don't think she's over Sasuke. I'm taking her off the list too."

"So Shizune and Genma." Kakashi pondered.

Iruka nodded, still staring at the ground.

"Say Iruka?" Kakashi asked. "Which apartment is yours?"

Iruka looked up and pointed to one of the floor units. "That one with the… what the hell?"

The two shinobi approached the door, and with every step Iruka took, he felt his face get hotter and hotter.

Right in front of his door sat a small package. White, about the size of a shoebox, and wrapped in the same blue ribbon as before.

Kakashi stopped at the porch and giggled as Iruka bent to pick up the gift. Again underneath the package was a small note, and upon reading it, the same message as before.

_To Iruka, from your secret admirer. Happy birthday._

Iruka made a noise in his throat, and Kakashi laughed again.

"Come on Iruka! Open it! Maybe we'll find a clue!"

Iruka pouted at the jonin. "You don't have to be so excited. This is a little embarrassing."

Ignoring the other man's chuckles, Iruka sat on the steps and untied the ribbon. Lifting the lid, he gasped as he saw what was inside.

Kakashi leaned over to inspect the contents. "What are those?" he asked.

Iruka grinned, "They're Ho-ddok! They're fried sweet rolls with cinnamon and a honey paste inside! They're from Korea, and they're really hard to get! I love them!"

With that, he pulled one of the pastries out and popped it in his mouth. He groaned in his pleasure as the honey ran over his tongue. It took him a few seconds to come back to reality, and he looked up at Kakashi. The jonin was giving him that strange look again.

"I guess they did good again huh?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Iruka nodded fiercely. "Yes! I have no idea how they got these! Would you like one?"

Kakashi waved his hands. "No no I'm fine, you enjoy them."

"It's funny." Iruka said as he bit into another roll. "Only Naruto knows I like these."

"Maybe he sent some from wherever he is?" Kakashi tried.

"No, this is the same ribbon that was on the pen. The handwriting is also the same as the first note. I _know _Naruto didn't get me the pen... So… I have no idea."

Kakashi sat down beside the chunin. "Maybe it's someone you haven't thought of yet." He offered.

Iruka looked at him. "But how? How do they know so much about me?"

Kakashi's voice became serious. "We live in a village on ninja, I'm sure if they wanted to know something about you they could figure it out."

"But to know that I like Ho-ddok? They would have had to ask Naruto that before he left, and the pen? Who would spend that much money on me?"

Kakashi looked straight at Iruka and the intensity in his single eye caught the teacher off guard.

"Well, they obviously like you a lot Iruka… And they've liked you for a long time."

Iruka stared back, and felt that familiar pulling in his chest.

_I wish you liked me Kakashi…_

X x X x X x X

Kakashi was delighted to see he had struck gold again. He had nearly beaten the information out of Naruto before he had left and it had paid off. Iruka had grinned happily while munching on his treat.

On his last mission, Kakashi had happened upon a baker that specialized in foreign foods. He had asked if the man would make the Ho-ddok, and send it to Konoha a week later. It had cost the jonin almost a month's pay, but it was all worth it when he saw how happy it made Iruka.

Now the young chunin was looking at him with those chocolate brown eyes, and he was surprised to see they were a little sad.

_Ah crap, what'd I say?_

"It's just so strange…" The chunin whispered.

Kakashi was confused. "Strange? What do you mean?"

Iruka shook his head and stood. "Nothing, let's go inside."

Kakashi followed Iruka though the door, and kicked off his sandals. He made his way into the living room and stopped to admire the place.

The apartment wasn't messy, but it was cluttered. Papers were stacked on the coffee table and the desk at the far wall; the bookshelves were filled with titles ranging from children's fairy tales to weapon's training. The walls were covered with drawings and pictures from Iruka's students, and the mantel over the fireplace held a picture of Iruka being tackled by a smiling Naruto.

Kakashi looked at the chunin trying to straighten up the piles of papers.

"Would you like some tea Kakashi?" he asked.

Kakashi took a few steps forward and lowered his mask. "Sure, but only if you tell me what you meant outside."

"What do you mean?" Iruka picked up a large stack of folders, and moved to the desk.

"What did you mean when you said it was strange?"

"Oh." The brunette sighed. "I don't know. It just seems strange to me that someone would go through all that trouble for me."

Kakashi was stunned. "What? Why do you think that?"

Iruka shuffled the papers and didn't turn around. "I'm just me, I'm nobody fancy. I'm the last of my class to still be a chunin. I've never done anything-"

Kakashi was across the room and gently turning the chunin to face him.

"Stop it." He said.

X x X x X x X

Iruka still wasn't used to seeing Kakashi with his mask off, so when the jonin turned him around, he let out a small squeak. He was so close he could just reach up and touch him. He would be able to feel that soft skin, run his fingers over those luscious lips…

"Don't ever say you're nobody Iruka." Kakashi breathed. "You're a great teacher and your students adore you. You care about people even when you don't have to. You deserve someone who will treat you well, and I hope this secret admirer manages to become worthy of you some day."

Iruka almost fell over. Kakashi's breath caressed his skin and he felt his heart start beating painfully in his throat. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to throw his arms around the jonin and kiss him stupid.

Kakashi must have noticed their close proximity, because he backed up and cleared his throat.

"So," he smiled like nothing had happened, "tea?"

Iruka blinked, "Oh! Yes of course!" He sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed the pot from the drying rack. Filling it, he placed the pot on the stove, and rummaged around in the cupboards.

"I only have sencha and chamomile, which would you like?"

"Sencha is fine," Kakashi called from the living room.

As Iruka grabbed the tea and opened the cupboard the held the glasses, something red from outside caught his eye. He set the cups down and leaned over the sink to see what was on his back porch railing.

_No way…_

Iruka opened the back door and stepped outside. On the railing was a small red rose with a blue ribbon tied to the stem, and another note. Taking a tentative step forward, Iruka picked up the rose and read the note.

_To Iruka, if you're interested, I'll be at the Konoha Bridge at five o'clock. Happy birthday, Your Secret Admirer._

Iruka's heart raced. The thrill and the mystery was enticing, but a little voice in the back of his head whispered.

_It's not him… it's not Kakashi… that's who you really want to give you presents and flowers and meet you on the bridge… _

Iruka pushed the thought away and sucked in a breath. Five o'clock? He had a little more than an hour. He stepped back into the house and brought the flower into the living room.

"I found this on the porch with another note," he said.

Kakashi, who had been flipping through one of his books turned to face Iruka and grinned. "Flowers now huh?"

Iruka nodded. "They want me to meet them at the Konoha Bridge at five."

Kakashi clapped his hands. "Well there you go! Now you'll be able to find out who it is!"

Iruka looked at the floor. "Yeah… but…"

"But what?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

Iruka had several thoughts in his head at the moment. The most prominent one was, _Well actually I don't really want to meet this person. I just want you, Kakashi and only you and I think I'll die if I can't have you…_ But he didn't think that would go over too well, so he kept his mouth shut.

Kakashi spread his arms, "Well?"

_Oh who am I kidding?_

Iruka straightened his back, and smiled at the jonin. "Nothing. I'm going to take a shower. Do you want me to find you tomorrow and tell you how it went?"

Kakashi chuckled, "That would be great. I'll come by the mission room tomorrow."

Iruka nodded, "Alright. Thank you for today Kakashi, so far it's been a great birthday."

Kakashi gave him a small salute. "No problem, I hope the rest of the day turns out to be great also."

And with that, the jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

X x X x X x X

Half an hour later, Iruka was making his way to Konoha Bridge. He had showered and changed into a clean uniform, but had opted to leave the flack vest behind. He also wasn't wearing his forehead protector, and had let his hair down. His female friends were always telling him his hair was pretty and should let it loose sometimes.

He was nervous, but he was also excited. He couldn't wait to meet this mystery person. He had experienced one moment of indecision as he was leaving his apartment. What if it turned out to be some crazy stalker and they planned on killing him so they never had to share… But that worry quickly dissipated and Iruka was on his way.

The bridge was empty, save for a few birds on the overhang, and a pair of squirrels quarreling over some seeds. Iruka leaned against the railing wondering which direction his secret person would come from.

He watched the gold and orange rays of the setting sun over the tops of the trees as he waited.

X x X x X x X

Kakashi watched from his hiding place as Iruka stepped onto the bridge. Good he came, that was one of his first and foremost worries. Now he only had five or six more to aggravate him: What if when Iruka finds out it's him he gets mad about being strung along all day? Or: What if he was wrong in his assumptions and Iruka _didn't _like him?

Only one way to find out…

X x X x X x X

Iruka waited for a good fifteen minutes before he started to worry his secret person wasn't coming. He crossed his arms over his chest, and let out a disappointed sigh.

But suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. His head snapped up to see ninja sandals, leg wraps, and standard issue uniform pants. He couldn't see past that thought because there was a large branch obscuring his view.

He moved to the middle of the bridge to try and get a better look as the man drew closer. He walked with a lazy stride and his hands in his pockets. The figure came closer, moving from behind the offending branch and Iruka froze as he finally got a look at him.

_Silver hair… Kami it can't be…_

He refused to believe it was real even as Kakashi stepped onto the bridge and stopped a few feet away from him. The jonin had also left the flack vest, along with his mask and forehead protector. He had preplaced it with a black eye patch. His hair was even more outlandish without the forehead protector to hold it up.

"Yo," he said.

Iruka's heart threatened to burst through his ribcage. "Ka… ka… shi?" he choked.

Kakashi gave him a small smile. "That's me."

Iruka shook his head and moved closer. "Wha… what are you doing here?"

"Maa, I said I would meet you here if you were interested."

X x X x X x X

Kakashi waited for Iruka to respond, but the chunin seemed to be content with just staring at him for the rest of the night.

"Um… Iruka?" he tried to keep the apprehension out of his voice.

Iruka seemed to come back from wherever he was. "Wait, Kakashi… does this mean…"

"That I'm you secret admirer?" Kakashi asked with a nervous smile, "Yup."

Kakashi had envisioned many ways this meeting could go. Iruka mad, Iruka shy, Iruka speechless… But he had never expected Iruka to jump into his arms and _kiss _him. Kakashi was caught off balance and almost fell onto his ass as the chunin threw his arms around the surprised jonin's neck. Before the genius could even think, Iruka's lips were on his, and Kakashi was lost in the taste and smell and feel of Iruka.

X x X x X x X

"Kakashi," Iruka said, as he pulled away and looked up into that one dark eye.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked a little dazed.

Iruka smiled up at the older man. "Thank you for the best birthday ever."

The jonin smiled then, and Iruka's heart soared.

"Maa," Kakashi shrugged, "It was nothing."

END


End file.
